Many different electronic devices may function as content access devices by facilitating user access to various content assets. These content access devices may include computing devices, smart phones, tablet computing devices, and so on. Content access devices may present (such as via a display, speaker, and so on) and/or otherwise access content stored by the content access device, received or otherwise accessible via various communication media, and so on.
For example, a content access device may be a set top box, digital video recorder, network digital video recorder, and/or other device that allows a user to access content provided by a content delivery network and/or other networks, such as the Internet or one or more social media networks. Examples of a content delivery network include a satellite or cable television, movie, and/or other content provider.
Content access devices may provide access to a great deal of content of a variety of different types from a number of different sources. Content access devices may provide content access/navigation menus and/or other user interfaces that allow users to find the content they wish to access amidst all of the accessible content.